degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zoë Rivas/@comment-30489594-20161113154741/@comment-28209846-20161229194814
Okay, so what you're saying is that Zoe has infact been a shitty person to people both before and after her rape, am I correct? Because that's the point I'm making. I'm more than aware that people act out after a sexual assult, but I'm not blaming 90% of her behavior on her assult. And yes, Zoe did use the fact that she was assulted to try and dismiss any blaming coming her way for Degrassi Nudes. Simpson asked the girls if they had anything to do with it or knew anything about it, and Zoe walked up to him, told him she didn't, and that she would like to speak at the assembly because she "has some experience with the distribution of nude photos.". When Jack confronts her for voulenteering, telling her she won't get away with what she is trying to do, she tells Jack not to worry because "she is a brilliant actress.". She was attempting to use the fact that she was assulted to benefit herself. Also, distribution of child pornography isn't a detention matter, is a jail time matter. She got off super easy. Maya was suspended for wishing Zoe dead, in retaliation for Zoe making a facerange page, posting photo shopped pictures of a naked Maya, and harassing her, which Zoe got off with absolutely no form of punishment. Also, some teens know they're gay, some don't. Grace addmited to Zoe that she thought she was, and tried to be for her. That's not Graces fault. That's not Zoe's fault. Grace was very mature and polite about the situation, Zoe sought out Zig and flimed them without his consent with the soul intention of sending it to Grace to hurt her, with Maya recieving some hurt as well. Yes, I know Paige, and Darcy both acted out after an assult. Darcy claiming Simpson assulted her was awful. Paige crashing a car into Deans wasn't exacly a mature decision. But who said I was ever a fan of Darcy? I said both her, Paige and Holly J reminded me of REAL people that I've known. Almost every character on this show to date has reminded me of someone I've known at one point of another, Zoe is too unrealistic of a character for me to enjoy. Bottom line, Zoe has been awful to everyone she's come into contact with in this series, not all of it can be attributed to her assult. She as done some pretty terrible things before and after it happened. That isn't victim blaming, that's fact. Did I say she had no right to do any of the things she did after her assult, like smashing a jounalists laptop, attacking Luke, or stealing pills from Zig? No. Because those are direct results of what happened to her. Her not wanting Zig to see her as a victim and getting angry when he asked her not to send him nudes? That's more than understandable. But not everything after her assult can come back to "She was assulted!". Truthfully, I was starting to like her character when she was with Grace, because it brought out all of the good in her. When she and Grace parted, I'd wished they'd have stayed friends so that we could still see their friendship, because even as just frineds it was pleasent. But after the bullshit with Zig, that ruined it for me. (Don't worry, I hate Zig as well.). Am I hoping her coming out will take some of that stress off her shoulders and she can relax a bit and not be a ticking-time-bomb? Yeah, I do. Because I'd like to see her happy. But I don't care what happens to her when she's acting like a tyrant. Frankie said it best, she's really been nothing but a villian for the most part.